Rebuilding the Non-Existing Bond
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: Nana's moving to Barbados on a Job Transferral, Leaving a 14 year old Tsuna to Live with his 21 year old brother in Italy. That shouldn't be so hard, should it? If only his brother gave three shits about him. Giotto practically ignored him all his life, so could 13 more months hurt? Or could that amount of time repair a bond that wasn't even there to begin with. G27, pedo, angst!


**A/N: Ciaossu! I'm back with a new story! A KHR Fanfic! Firstly, I gotta apologise for not being on ff for a while, but I had and still have to study for exams! But before I leave again, I wanted to put up a new fanfic called...**

**Rebuilding The Non-Existing Bond! This fanfic was inspired by two popular G27 fanfictions called Make My World Explode and My Beloved! I have a strong liking to these stories and this couple and that's why I decided to make a fanfic based on it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: None at the moment, however, beware of, limes, lemons, pedo and angst coming up! Oh and also, this is an OOC Fic!**

**Disclaimer: Xanxus: I do not own KHR, If I did, Xanxus and the Varia would live in a house with Tsuna and the guardians (****Varia vs Trash! Battle de Kaishi!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rebuilding the non-Existing bond**

**Chapter 1: ****Breaking the News**

"What, M-Moving? Again?!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi looked at his mother in utter distress and confusion. She had just broken the news that she was given a transfer, due to the promotion she achieved earlier in the month. That didn't shock the 14-year old as much, but when she dropped the bomb that she was going to Barbados his eyes popped out of their sockets.

From Nanimori- Japan

To Barbados

-In the Caribbean

Halfway around the world

_Son of a Fudge-Mucket!_

******(^_^)******

"Get on your knees…."

She complied, as tan masculine hands pushed her downwards towards the weeping erection. Going through this process over a million times, she knew just what had to be done. Without hesitation she enveloped the shaft in her wet, warm cavern.

"Oh, _Fuck…!_"

******('_ ')******

"So then, does that mean that I'm going too?" Tsuna cringed, fearing her answer. There was a part of him that was for the whole idea- what the hell, in this town, no one knew he existed, he didn't have any friends, was bullied every day and basically known as an outcast. He could make new friends, meet new people, _friendlier _people, he hoped. However, he also felt aversion towards the idea, judging from experience, when he had moved from Shimon to Nanimori, hoping to start anew, nothing had changed. There were the same kinds of people, bullies, schools, Neighbours. Tsuna began to feel a little apprehensive.

******(*_*)******

Mercilessly, her assault continued. Sucking from base to tip of his cock, sometimes pulling off completely, running her tongue from the slit to the hole, earning appreciative groans and moans from the man above.

"Keep going…"

******( ^ )******

"Of course not silly Tsu-kun," Nana chuckled. Tsuna blinked.

"My work calls for total concentration and I won't have time to deal with enrolling you into another school and finding a decent place for the both of us. The company has already given me a place to stay and unfortunately it only includes one bedroom, bathroom etc. "

_Phew_

Wait a minute.

"So, where am I going?" Tsuna said, pointing at his chest.

"You son, are going to Italy."

******(U_U)******

He was nearing his limit, pulling her off and pushing her on the bed, following.

"Open your legs…"

She did, mewling in pleasure as his length made its way into her warm moist sex. Moans and groans morphed together as he trusted wildly into her, grabbing onto her sizable breast as he did.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"You're so tight. I'm c-close…"

The raging length continued thrusting. Her mewls grew louder.

"_Say my name…"_

******(O^O)******

"_Italy?" _Tsuna nearly yelled. "_Why am I going to Italy?!" _

"Tsuna-kun, don't be so surprised…" Nana chuckled.

"_How _do you expect me _not_ to be?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Don't you remember, you have family in Italy, I can't have you stay here for 13 months." She remarked, going into the living room. Tsuna followed.

"What are you talking about?! I don't have Family in Italy, Dad is living in _Germany, _remember?"

"Tsuna-kun, I think you're forgetting someone else, someone verryyy important~." She sang.

"Who am I forget-

…

Tsuna's words faded in his mouth as his argumentative side dispersed.

_No…._

_Not him…._

_She couldn't mean…_

******(-_-)******

"Giotto! Giotto-kun! Harder, fuck me harder! Ooohhh yess!"

The said man, grabbed onto her his, raising them at an angle where he could penetrate harder, longer, _deeper. _He groaned from the sheer heat he felt on his cock.

"I'm gonna cum...!" He proclaimed, hazel eyes locking with green.

"Yes, cum inside me…come on!"

He complied.

"_Oh… fuck…!" _

He came. Spilling his seed inside of her wanton snatch. Collapsing on top of her he breathed heavily, kissing her neck as he did.

"That was….so fucking good…so fucking good."

"Wanna go for another round?"

The blonde smiled at the suggestion.

******(0_o)******

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"I knew you'd like the idea"

"It's the total opposite!" Tsuna yelled fisting his brown locks.

"It's fine, You and Giotto get along very well, Tsuna"

"G-Get along?!" It was times like this that Tsuna thought his mother was suffering from Retardation. (**A/N:**Yes, it is a word.**)**

"Why sure you do, didn't he come over last year with his girlfriend? I saw you guys having a nice bro-talk." She smiled.

"Mom, that was _3 years ago_! And we didn't talk, _he _talked- no wait he _Threatened _to tell my friends that I slept in panties if I even said a single word to him that summer!"

"Well, that shouldn't have been a problem since…." Nana bit her tongue, forcing the words back in, but Tsuna already knew she was absentmindedly about to make a remark on his lack of friends. He forgave her silently however, changing the topic.

" So…when are you leaving?

"The day after tomorrow." Tsuna's gaze flickered.

_So soon…_

"Does he know?..."

"Y-yes…." She stuttered. Tsuna looked up at her questioningly.

"I'll go call him now?" Rather a question than a statement.

"WHAT?! You Haven't told him anything?!"

"Well, I only found out the news 3 days ago, and I've been so busy packing up, it slipped my mind."

Clearly, like all the other things such as Tsuna and Giotto's bitter relationship. Growing up together, the two rarely spoke and hung out. Giotto was 6 years older than Tsuna. Whenever the child wanted to play, the blonde would shrug and go to his room, slamming the door in annoyance. He became more interested in friends and school, missed many of Tsuna's birthdays, in fact, _forgotten_ them. The blonde basically shut him out of his life. It had bothered the younger brother a lot, running up to his room crying daily, or feeling humiliated and embarrassed when his brother's friends made fun of him. Everything had changed however, when Nana and Iemitsu divorced and Iemitsu carried Giotto to Germany at the age of 15. When he turned 17, he moved to Italy to study. Within all of that time the two never spoke, never visited each other. Infact, Giotto had once visited after he left the house, that was when he had come back at the age of 18 with his apparent girlfriend, when his father had died and they were to prepare for the funeral.

Now, Tsuna had to go to Italy to live with his brother, who probably _still _hated his guts. And to exacerbate even further- His mother was _now _deciding to arrange plans. What if he didn't pick up, what if he said no, what if he agreed secretly proposing a plan to murder him and throw away the body. _Tsuna cringed. _During his deep concentration, he heard his mother answer the phone after dialing the number.

"Hello, Giotto-kun? It's me, your mother."

Tsuna remained silent, not wanting to make noise for the fear of Giotto hearing, _seeing_ his presence through the line as if his eyes would then follow every step he took and every simple ministration he did.

"Well, you see, Due to working purposes I'm going to live in Barbados and Tsuna-kun doesn't have a place to stay, do you mind if he can crash over at you place for a bit?"

There was an awkward silence from Nana and Tsuna could tell his brother what his brother was asking.

"That's because I can't accommodate him there."

Another awkward silence.

"Oh~ t-thirteen months?" she questioned again as if not certain of herself.

A final awkward silence before the line went dead and Nana hesitantly hung up the phone.

Tsuna blinked at her.

"Well?"

******(~_~)******

The blonde hung up the phone sharply, anger and annoyance seething through his body. She noticed it.

"Giotto-kun, what's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back at her before turning to the wall.

"My brother, he's coming to live here."

"For how long?"

"13 months."

"Realllyyy?" She wined. "So does that mean we won't be able to fuck as carelessly as we like anymore?"

Turning back to her he pinned her hands to the side of the bed eyes gazing deeply into hers before he smirked and attacked the side of her neck.

"Who the hell said that, him being here isn't gonna change anything, Tsuki"

She moaned despite her upset state.

"So when is he coming?"

Giotto stopped and rose up.

"Funny, I forgot to ask her that…" He felt himself being pulled back down and straddled.

"Well you can ask later, right now, I really wanna ride you…."

Giotto didn't resist.

******($^$)******

It was the middle of the night. Tsuna laid in his bed, thoughts congesting his mind and giving him multiple aches and pains. This wouldn't do. The brunette left the room headed quietly down the stairs to get some ginger ale left in the fridge. Maybe a little drink would cool his nerves.

But still…Of all times to bet a job transfer, why now? Why couldn't it be on his 18th birthday, where he was free to make his own decisions and implement his own changes? He groaned in disapproval of the whole thing. His life couldn't get any worse.

_Rinnnggggg!_

Tsuna jumped in shock as he tripped and continuously down the flight of stairs straight to the bottom. He groaned in pain, rubbing the now appearing bump on his forehead.

_Rinnngggg!_

Was that…The phone? Who would be calling at such an hour?

Tsuna winced, slowly getting up and moving to the cordless phone that stood near the banister.

_Rinn-_

"Uh…Hello, Sawada Residence…"

"_It's You…"_

Tsuna froze instantly, gripping tightly on the phone for the fear of dropping it.

"G-Giotto-nii..san?"

"_Don't call me that…"_

"Do you…do you know what time it is?-

"_When are you coming here?" _Giotto completely ignored the question

"The day after…tomorrow- well, actually it's morning, so the day after today, w-which would be to-

"_I hope you know that I'm not picking you up, nor am I paying for any transportation you need. Make sure you tell Nana that."_

"I…I will…"

_Beep. _

The tone went dead. Tsuna was still frozen with the phone in his hand, solid in that position. _What the hell was that?_ That couldn't be considered a conversation, _could it? _And did he call their mother by her _first name_ Not only that, did he scold Tsuna for calling him "Nii-san"_? _But wasn't it appropriate- no wait, remembering Giotto's strong opposition towards him, that probably was the 14 year olds' fault.

Tsuna slowly placed the phone back on its' hinges and went back to the room completely losing interest of the ginger ale in the fridge. The half assed conversation he just had with his older brother had just proved that his brother seemingly did have a strong opposition towards him.

As if that wasn't proven from birth.

Boy, his life really did suck.

* * *

**A/N: So? Yeah, I created an OC named Tsuki and she's Giotto's Gf, for now...Let's just say she isn't one of the nicest girls in the world. Oh, I'm also going to have the guardians from both generations make appearances in the story. Tell me what you think, reviews and PM's are more than accepted!**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
